


A Moon on the Basketball Court

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hoops and nets matchmaking club doesn't make an appearance, M/M, make me sad, not enough angst to be worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Tsukki hopes his soulmate isn't a volleyball idiot. Somehow, he gets his wish.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Series: Hoops and Nets Sports Park and Open Air Mall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778470
Kudos: 38





	1. Volleyball Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I am so,so, s, so sorry. I took down the "The Shadow, The Moon, and The Iron Heart" because I finally got my head out of my ass and listened to the story. No more 3 way weird ship. This puts this fic as finished in my docs. I am sooooo sorry. And I had this great interaction between Hinata, Kageyama, and Aomine in chapter 6 too. I might put that as a blooper of sorts if anyone wants me too. Aaaand I'll stop babbling and copy and past the damn chapter 
> 
> As a bonus though, I cut out pretty much all the angst.

Tsukishima Kei sits on the roof of the place he shares with Akaashi and Kenma, staring at the sketchbook in his lap.

As with so many of his drawings, the charcoal drawing depicts a pair of broad hands, the ones he sees in his visions, against a background of volleyballs. 

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and flips the page, setting his eyes on the Tokyo skyline. His stick of charcoal moves over the page, sketching the skyline before him. Until it’s not. Above and below the outline of skyscrapers more damn volleyballs take form.

Tsukki puts the charcoal away, gently closing the sketchbook. After all, it’s not the sketchbook’s fault he’s turned into some volleyball fanatic. It’s not its fault that his soulmate seems to be one

“Soulmate trouble?”

Tsukki looks over his shoulder to meet Akaashi’s eyes. Underneath the setter’s typical deadpan expression is a hint of concern and sympathy.

“What else? I had the misfortune get stuck with a volleyball idiot for a soulmate.”

“I see. Hinata has invited the third gym out for drinks tonight.”

“Oh god. Do we have an ambulance on standby?”

“Hinata isn’t that bad.”

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Hinata, and Lev all drinking at once.”

“Kuroo has offered to be the designated driver and you really need a night out. Spending all your time alone isn’t going to make your visions make sense.”

“I don’t want--”

“You’re coming with us. If nothing else you can spend your time insulting Hinata.”

Tsukki sighs. “Yes, Akaashi-san.”

“Go get dressed. Kuroo is picking us up in 10.”

  
  


Two or three hours later, Tsukishima is still nursing his second drink. 

“Tsukki! Tsukki!

Bokuto, who is two drinks from being totally hammered, stumbles up to Tsukki.

“Kuroo had a great idea!”

“Mm. Idea?”

“The six of us should get together and play volleyball again!”

Akaashi takes Bokuto’s forearm. “Bokuto-san. Stop bothering Tsukishima.”

His eyes jump between Bokuto’s red face and Akaashi. Tsukki has spent too long around the setter to not see the sad frustration in his eyes.

_ This is getting pathetic. If Akaashi isn’t going to do anything, obviously I have to. _

“No, no.” Tsukki stands, closing the space between him and the owl. 

He snakes an arm around Bokuto to rest it just over his ass. (praying Akaashi doesn’t kill him for this) “My soulmate is one of you volleyball idiots. Is it you?”

Bokuto turns tomato red, but pushes Tsukki away. “I-I,” the spiker stutters, “I can’t be your soulmate Tsukki. I’m Akaashi’s soulmate.”

“I know.”

You could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence. 

Tsukki smirks at Akaashi, before pulling away.  _ That’s that. _

Kuroo smacks the blond’s back. “Well done, four eyes. Next drink is on me.”

“No thank you, Kuroo-san. I’m going to take a taxi home.”

The cat leans forward. “Thank you for that.”

“It would be lame to leave my housemate miserable. Good night, Kuroo-san.”

“Good night, Tsukki.”

By the time he gets home, Tsukki’s head is all but clear. As much as having the two owls paired off is a relief, it doesn’t solve his own problem. 

He climbs back up to the roof, this time without his supplies.

_ The room is almost black, barely illuminated by a small desk lamp. His soulmate drops his clothes in a hamper, looking over the few pictures.  _

_ Unfortunately, his soulmate doesn’t look at them long enough for Tsukki to make heads or tails of anything in those pictures.  _

_ The vision shifts again as his soulmate sinks down onto a large bed. Once again, Tsukki takes note of the way the man’s bed sinks under his weight. _

The images vanish, leaving Tsukishima empty and completely unsatisfied. 

He groans and rolls onto his side, closing eyes and falling into sleep.


	2. Frustration on a Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei and Tsukki come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Wow. I edited this and now I'm really glad I edited this.

At 8 am on the dot, Kiyoshi rolls out of bed and throws open the drapes. Contrary to the weather man’s predictions, the sky is a dull gray, portending a wet and miserable afternoon.

Kiyoshi shrugs at the weather, throwing on gym shorts and a t-shirt. After a moment’s hesitation, he snags a jacket in addition to his basketball.

The distance between his apartment and the nearest basketball court is approximately 15 minutes on foot. With his long legs, a light jog reduces that to 10 or 11.

When he gets to the court, Teppei sets his jacket on a bench, leaving his half-drenched t-shirt next to it before starting to shoot hoops.

No more than an hour later, he plops on a bench. As usual, shooting hoops alone ceases to be entertaining for long.

Kiyoshi tips his head back, catching sight of a familiar face.

He reaches for his basketball, tossing it at the tall blond.

Tsukishima catches it with ease, glaring at it like its very 

existence is somehow offensive. “Am I supposed to do something with this?”

“Ha! You’re one of Suga’s, right?”

The other man raises his eyes, looking decidedly unhappy. “Ummm, I suppose?”

“I’m bored. You should shoot hoops with me.”

“Why? I play volleyball.”

“You don’t look busy. It’s Tsukishima, right?”

“Yes, it is. And if I say yes?”

Teppei smiles at Tsukki. “You have all morning to complain about whatever you want.”

“I don’t know how to play.”

“I’ll teach you. I’m Kiyoshi Teppei. So?”

Tsukki walks over and hands the ball to the older man. “You must be getting desperate if you’re asking a volleyball player like me to shoot hoops with you.”

“Just bored. Is that a yes?”

“Fine. I’ll play.”

Tsukki observes Kiyoshi as they take their places on the court.

Although a little shorter, only by about two or three centimeters at most, he’s wider in the shoulders. “You’ve seen Kagami and Aomine play, right?”

“How could I not? That shrimp is always around those two.”

“Shrimp? Oh, you mean Hinata-kun. You don’t like him?”

Tsukki snorts. “I don’t hate him, but he’s a volleyball-obsessed idiot.” 

Teppei’s laughter rings loud around the court. “I remember being like that. Sport’s-obsessed. It’s been a long time since I had the luxury.”

Teppei steps forward, dribbling. “You want your arms out, like that. Good. Try and keep me from getting through.”

Tsukishima shoves himself in between Teppei and the net, his eyes sharp.

The standoff goes on for several minutes, though Tsukki is almost certain that’s only because Kiyoshi is taking it easy on him. 

Irritation from the last several days, the constant noise of the shrimp and his soulmates, Kageyama’s continued (quiet) pining, and the success of last night’s stunt builds up behind Tsukki’s cold mask.. The rope on his control frays and frays until it has no choice but to snap.

Tsukki lunges for the basketball, only to find himself on his knees where Teppei was a second before.

“Good attempt. Would you like to collect on that ear?”

“Why?”

“Suga is a nice guy and a good boss. Is it weird to want to help his kohai?”

“Yes.”

Tsukki looks up. Teppei has moved to squat where the blond can easily see. “At least come sit down?”

“I guess.”

Tsukki clambers to his feet and joins the older man by the bench.

Teppei waits quietly for his companion to speak. 

To his surprise, it only takes a moment or two for the silence to draw out the younger man’s thoughts.

“I’m jealous. Worse, I’m jealous of the shrimp.”

“Oh?”

“Hinata has his soulmates, two, even. Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san finally figured their stuff out last night.”

Teppei shifts to look directly at the blond. “Do you not have a soulmate?”

“I do, but my visions aren’t very helpful.”

“I’ve noticed they never are. Do you know where they are, at least?”

Tsukki examines his dreams so far. “Here. They work at the sports park and mall.”

“You’ll find them, then. I know Izuki has a cousin who had to drive across the country to find his.”

Tsukki finally meets Teppei’s eyes. In them, Kiyoshi finds something appealing. Layered underneath the frustration is a sharp wit and an obvious analytical bent.

“If Hinata of all people can find his soulmates, why can’t I?”

“He had help.”

“What? How so?”

“I heard that Suga, Kuroko, and Oikawa got involved.”

The blond nearly folds in half, laughing. “That makes so much more sense. Well, I did throw a volleyball at Aomine, so I did too, I suppose.”

“Really?’

“The shrimp was pining so hard it was hurting my head. I guess I feel better now. Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. Can we-”

The sky opens up into the mother of all downpours, soaking through Tsukki’s top in seconds.

He pulls his glasses off, raising his face to the sky. “Really? Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be up for a while. Probably not until I start the next one at the very least and possibly not till after that.
> 
> Edit: Come join me on Haikyuu Haven. I don't bite, I swear.


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki finds that fate has been kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. 
> 
> I can't remember whether Yun beta'd or not.

Teppei and Tsukki stand in the entryway of Teppei’s apartment, flooding it with the rainwater dripping from their hair and clothing.

“We’re back! You can strip here,” Teppei tells the volleyball player, already doing so himself. “Hyuuga would kill me if I tracked this much rain into the apartment.”

Tsukishima dips his head once and shoves his shorts down around his ankles, stepping out of them and his shoes. His shirt is halfway over his head when Hyuuga pokes his head into the entryway.

“What the fuck is this, Kiyoshi? When did you start bringing guys home?”

“Ooh?” Izuki peeps out from behind Hyuuga.

Teppei waves away their bafflement, turning a light shade of pink. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Tsukki finishes discarding his shirt, shoving his glasses back on and looks first at Hyuuga and then at Teppei. “And what does this look like?”

“We’re hiding from the rain, that’s all.”

Hyuuga humphs, but beckons to Tsukki. “You might as well come in. You can take your bag to his room. Last room down that hallway.”

“Thank you, Hyuuga-san. Please pardon the intrusion.”

Teppei watches the blond walk away, eyes tracing the slender lines of his back,

“So, what’s the deal,” Hyuuga presses. “You’re looking at him like he’s dinner.”

Kiyoshi’s face goes from light pink to deep scarlet. “N-Nothing. We were playing basketball. Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“I still have to teach him.”

Hyuuga rolls his eyes. “You’re almost 30 and you’re still trying to instill the love of basketball into everyone.”

“Mmmm. I’ll be out to make some tea in a bit.” Teppei steps past his friend with a sweet smile. “If you don’t smile more, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Izuki snickers as Hyuuga groans his defeat. “Shoo. You get to take care of the clothes.”

A thump sounds from down the hallway, drawing the attention of all three basketball players. 

Teppei hurries down the hall to find Tsukki frozen in his room’s doorway.

“Tsukishima?”

“I thought--”

Tsukki’s heartbeat stutters when he hears Kiyoshi’s concern, as if it can’t choose between racing and freezing completely.

“Is something wrong?”

Tsukki scratches the back of his head, slowly turning to face the other man. “Wrong, what could be wrong? It’s not like I’m standing in my soulmate’s house or anything. It’s not like I was worrying about my soulmate to my soulmate.”

His words run dry, leaving him panting. He meets Kiyoshi’s eyes, which are wider that Hinata’s after one of the freak duo’s crazy stunts. 

“Kiyoshi-san?”

“You? Me? Soulmates?”

“Huh?”

“I saw your room. Just last night, I saw it.”

“Come in and sit. Or come in and get dressed. No one thinks right when they’re wet and miserable.”

Teppei gives Tsukki a gentle push to emphasize his words.

An hour later, Teppei sits next to Tsukki on his bed.

“Better?”

“No.”

“Start from the beginning. what did you see last night?”

Tsukki recounts his vision, unaware of Kiyoshi’s steady gaze.

Teppei watches the subtle play of emotion on the blonds face, noting once again just how little he actually shows on his face.

When Tsukishima is finished, looking far calmer than he did in the doorway,the basketball player smiles. “This solves your problem, doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were frustrated about not knowing your soulmate. I’m here and not complaining. Unlike Hinata and his two, I’m not going to run away from this. Are you?”

“I’d only run if it were someone like the King or Hinata.”

“So, would you go on a proper date with me?”

“One that doesn’t end with us drenched in rain?”

“Ha! One like that.”

In the end, Tsukishima found himself more than happy with fate’s choice in soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really, really sorry for the shitty quality of these. Unfortunately by the time I caught it I had committed to posting and I can't really fix it. I would welcome any critiques. Which goes for all my other works too. I'm always interested in improving. I do have the next fic started. Kinda. Which means Sunshine may not post as frequently.
> 
> Thank you for reading despite all that and come join me on the
> 
> Edit: Really? WTF. My apologies. I didn't realize that the last sentence got cut off. Probably too busy being irritated over what I would consider subpar quality, at least as far as my work goes. Soooooo, thank you for putting up with me and come talk to me. There's like nobody on [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw) and it's lonely. So very lonely. I promise I'm really nice unless I'm channeling my inner Tsukki (it happens). But mostly, I'm nice. And obviously I babble. Imma gonna stop babbling and go edit chapter 20 of Sunshine. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> *continues mimicking the speed at which Takeda-sensei repeatedly bows his head* Thank you for putting up with my dumbass self. Chapter 2 of 3 will be up when chapter 2 of three will be up. 
> 
> Oooon another note, things get done when Tsukki gets irritated. Had to suck though, helping friends get together while you're still irritating attached. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient while I get myself sorted out, if such a thing were possible


End file.
